


I'll Be Your Android Girl

by chemically_yours



Series: F.T.W.W.W. [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: A.I. Tony, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Possessiveness, Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours
Summary: “This body of yours…it’s new.”“Mmm yeah. Shiny and New,” Tony hummed happily.“Like a virgin.”“Wait. What?”Part of an AU where Evil AI!Tony breaks Hydra!Cap out of jail in order to take over the world together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: F.T.W.W.W. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	I'll Be Your Android Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that has been leaving comments and kudos! I honestly wasn't expecting this series to get much attention at all and I'm so happy that others are interested in my evil boys.

I’ll Be Your Android Girl

Steve watched carefully as Tony stripped down in front of him, looking for any signs of weakness or imperfections in this body he had synthesized and uploaded himself into only a week ago. The switch from hologram to physical sensation had taken a large toll and Tony had spent most of the first few days hiding in his armor, only removing parts as necessary. It had been several more days of Tony slowly removing the armor piece by piece as he adjusted to so many sensations and Steve adjusted to the trust and love that was developing between them. The chest plate had been the last to come off just this morning.

They had celebrated by taking a short walk through the woods surrounding their cabin. It had given Steve the opportunity to assess Tony’s mobility and coordination, and Tony the chance to touch everything they came across, from the burbling creek, to the crunchy leaves underfoot, to the squishy moss growing on rocks and trees. Steve had worried it would be too much, too soon, but Tony was of the firm opinion that jumping into the deep end was the best way to make sure he was fully recuperated. Plus, he was bored of lying in the cabin with nothing to look at except the same four walls.

It was easy enough from there to coax Tony into taking a shower once they had returned and eaten some lunch. Tony had been the one to suggest that Steve join him on the flimsy excuse that they should conserve water while they were off the grid. Still, Steve hadn’t found much point to argue when Tony led him back to the bathroom. If Tony thought he was ready for more touching than simple hand-holding and quiet kisses, then who was Steve to deny him?

It was as steam began to fill the space between them and form glistening drops on Tony’s skin that a new thought skittered across Steve’s mind. 

“This body of yours…it’s new.”

“Mmm yeah. Shiny and New,” Tony hummed happily as he undid the buttons of Steve’s shirt and pushed it off eagerly. He rubbed at Steve’s shoulders briefly, probably fascinated with the feeling of so much skin to touch, then glided his hands down to begin work on his pants.

“Like a virgin.”

“Wait. What?”

Tony pulled back to look at him in astonishment.

“I’m pretty sure that term hasn’t applied to me in years. I still have my memories after all. The experiences are there, in my head,” he said with chagrin. Steve reached over and swiped a finger gently across one of Tony’s nipples, delighted when it elicited a moan. 

“This body has never had sex. That makes you a virgin. And that means that I’ll be your first.”

Steve punctuated this point with a sharp pinch to the nipple he’d aroused. He released the bud between his fingers and went about gently caressing Tony’s sides, warming his skin and soothing the goosebumps that had arisen there despite the heat from the shower.

Old fantasies came forward in his mind. They hadn’t been his, but he still remembered clearly the idea of sitting in the Avenger’s Mansion library late one night as the other two used to do, just Cap and Shellhead. Quiet words would be whispered to each other and then one of them would move, kissing the other. They’d strip each other of their armor and Tony, who was always so confident and worldly, would shy away at first, unsure in the face of a new experience. He would settle back against the couch though, let Steve take charge and whisper sweet nothings as they made love for the first time.

“He used to dream about that. The other me. You were always running around with a different lady every week, but he liked the idea that maybe you had never been with another man. That maybe he would get to be your first.”

Steve licked the shell of Tony’s ear as he said this, nibbled at it, bit down. Tony moaned and writhed against him, turning to pant wetly against his cheek.

“I didn’t know. Oh god, I would have. But it wasn’t true. I had, there were others, but they could have been you. I would have done anything he wanted.”

Tension speared through Steve at the words. There had been others. Other men, who had gotten to touch Tony like this. But not this Tony, he reminded himself. That was the other Tony. This Tony would be just for him. If he ruined him for all others, then Tony would never leave him, right?

“You’re mine now though, Tony. I’ve already had your first kiss. What should we do next? Should I be the first cock in your mouth? In your ass? What do you want?”

Steve pushed Tony's pants down over his hips and cupped his erection through his briefs. Tony was so sensitive right now it probably wouldn’t take much at all to leave him a sated puddle on the floor at his feet. They’d have to go slow if Steve wanted more than awkward fumbling in the shower. Speaking of which…

He pushed Tony towards the running water.

“We’ll shower first. I’m not going to take you here, like this. I’ll take you to bed once we’re clean.”

Tony nodded along, babbling about how Steve had the best plans. It was hard to keep their hands to themselves with the promise of what would happen next looming over them. Self-restraint had always been one of Steve’s strengths and he prided himself on the way he quickly and efficiently spread soap over Tony’s body. The same could not be said for Tony. He rubbed his hands over every inch of Steve’s body he could reach, no regard for where his hands had already been. He pressed his body up against Steve’s chest, spreading soap where he’d already been cleaned and initiating another round of rinsing.

By the end of it Steve was pretty sure he’d been scrubbed clean two or three times over and Tony was pressing himself urgently against his thigh. Steve eased him back and shut off the water before ushering him towards the bedroom. There was only the one in this cabin, and they had been sharing the bed since Tony had managed to shed enough of the armor to allow the fit. This would be different though. This would be going to bed with intent.

The sheets had been replaced two nights ago with soft silk after the cotton had proved too scratchy for Tony’s comfort. They slithered and slid against his skin now as Steve pushed him firmly down into the mattress while Tony thrashed about trying to get as much contact with Steve as could be maintained. Their cocks bumped together and Tony groaned, grabbing at Steve and fixing their mouths firmly back together. Steve allowed Tony to thrust up against him for the time being, focused on tasting his mouth.

The sudden urge to claim, to mark, rushed up in Steve and settled over him in a haze. It was some primal possessiveness that drove him to begin biting and sucking at Tony’s neck and chest even as his hips picked up speed and ground down harder and faster. Tony cried out below him.

“Ah, Steve. It’s too much, please, I need. I can’t. No.”

Tony’s hands pulled at his hair and Steve released the flesh between his teeth as he let his head be pulled up. Unshed tears glistened in Tony’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I’m sorry, Steve, no, keep going. I didn’t mean to make you stop, it just got intense is all, but you can. You can…”

Steve shushed him with a kiss, gentle against his red swollen lips. He pet at the fuzzy covering of hair on Tony’s head.

“It’s okay. I’m not angry. You’re okay, Tony.”

Steve couldn’t help the frown on his face though. Dammit, he’d known Tony wouldn’t be ready for too much. It’s why he hadn’t planned on fucking him tonight. But he’d gotten carried away all the same. He pressed his lips to one of the angry purpling marks decorating Tony’s collarbone.

Slow, he reminded himself. If he wanted Tony to be his completely, then he needed to go slow with this. It wouldn’t do to rush and put Tony off from it all. Steve breathed out heavily against Tony’s neck, kissed him again, then reached into the nightstand for the lube he’d stashed away.

Tony eyed the bottle with trepidation but quickly schooled his expression enough to smile weakly up at Steve. He ran his hands over Steve’s chest and spread his legs wider.

“I’m ok now, really. You can fuck me if you want. Just. Just maybe go slow with it? I won’t freak out again, I promise. It'll be better than it ever could have been with the other me.”

It figured that Tony would try to put on a brave face in order to give Steve whatever he thought he wanted.

“I’m not going to fuck you, Tony.”

Steve expected relief, but instead Tony’s face dropped into a picture of barely contained misery.

“Why not?”

Only Tony could be so indignant while sounding so incredibly fragile. Steve would have to do better to keep Tony from sounding like that. He found he didn’t like the tone at all. Tony offered minimal resistance as Steve grabbed one of his hands and coated it in slick. Tony stared at his hand in wonder with the same expression he’d used throughout the day when exploring new sensations. It was incredibly endearing.

“You’re not ready for that yet. Me touching you, it’s overwhelming beyond the point of pleasure right now, isn’t it?”

Tony nodded. Steve guided Tony’s hand down to wrap around his cock and sighed at the way Tony immediately tightened his grip to squeeze him more firmly.

“So in that case, you should focus on touching me. You can touch yourself too. Get readjusted to the way it feels.”

Frozen in shock, Tony didn’t move at all until Steve canted his hips and started thrusting up into his fist. Then he shuddered and moaned and looked down at Steve moving through his fist. His other hand remained gripped tightly on Steve’s shoulder.

Eventually, Tony drew his hand back down to touch his own chest. He moved slowly, gliding gently in a sharp contrast to the movements of his other hand on Steve’s dick. Steve did his best to keep his own desire down to a low simmer in the back of his mind as he watched Tony adjust to the pleasure that could be felt with just fingertips. He found his nipples and spent long minutes circling his fingertips over them, twirling and lightly pinching until they were hard and reddened from the attention.

Steve found his pleasure building back up as he watched Tony discovering his own. He caught himself leaning back down, eager to reclaim the taste of Tony’s skin. He stopped, but Tony caught the movement and pushed the rest of the way up. Steve gasped harshly into Tony’s mouth and groaned when he felt his other hand move down, cupping his balls. A flick of the wrist just there, under the head, and Steve reared back as he started to come.

He replaced Tony’s hand with his own and aimed his cock to deliver thick spurts of jism all up Tony’s stomach and chest, nearly reaching his face. Satisfied for the moment, Steve ran his hands through the fast-cooling come, rubbing it into Tony’s skin.

“Oh God, Steve, Yes!”

Tony took his lube-and-semen-coated hand and began stroking his dick, which had remained hard, lying up against his stomach this whole time.

“Touch me now.”

Steve pressed a thumb to one of the bite marks from earlier at the same moment he latched his mouth onto one of Tony’s nipples and sucked. Warm, wet splatters fell against his stomach only moments later as Tony keened loudly. Steve pulled away just slightly to tumble onto his side and curl around Tony.

They lay there quietly, the air filled with gasps for breath. The silence was broken by Tony giggling. Steve leaned up to look down at him.

“We’re gonna have to take another shower now.”

Steve grinned and nuzzled at the top of Tony’s head, feeling light and giddy for the first time since his break out.


End file.
